


So wrong

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of Hershel raping Beth</p>
            </blockquote>





	So wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a talented writer who can write a story to go along with my drawings

[](http://postimg.org/image/79fhvw7ml/full/)


End file.
